cresiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sombra
Overview Originating from the country of Ferria, Sombra is a guild of thieves, spies, scouts and burglars. While most of the members have joined just to make a living out of stealing, the most important people in the guild share a political motivation. The political agenda of the guild is noble, simple and attractive: take from whoever has too much and spread it around to those who never have caught a break in their entire life. The guild is thus a revolutionary organization at it's core since it deliberately undermines the power, influence, respect and wealth of those who have it all. History Formed by the notorious (of Ferrian fame) cat burglar Josephine Croixer 15 years ago, the guild first operated in Ferria, but has since gone international with chapters in cities around Calishem, Crovascia and Akron. Guild houses and operation bases TO-DO Logos, emblems, trademarks The guild has no official logo or emblem. Individual members may not be able to identify each other and most certainly those operating in a non-familiar region can not know who are the guild members there unless they are personal friends. The guild treasures and values this secrecy since when a member is caught and interrogated, he is unable to divulge must even if under torture. In fact perhaps Josephine Croixer is the only one with any kind of comprehensive knowledge of who actually belong to the guild and where the guild operates. Membership You don't just walk into one of their club houses and sign in. The membership is through invitations only and all those invited have been watched very closely for long periods of time to assess their worth to the organization. While the ideological foundations of the invitees are estimated during this period, the guild has no rule that excludes those who are stealing merely for fun, excitement, adventure for personal gain. Those types can still be used by the more influential members to aid in complex operations but never ever rise high in the hierarchy of the organization. Membership in the guild does not cost anything - excepting that once in a while each member is required to pull off something and donate the gains to the guild master of his chapter who in turn use these funds in the benefit of the chapter by either expanding operations, bribing officials, hiring one-off personnel, etc. The members in return get a valuable network of competent players and access to information that would most certainly be impossible to gain without serious effort. Members who run a chapter (usually a small group of thieves located in a single city) are called Chapter Masters. There are no other titles within the guild. Members do, however, quite commonly rank each other but any such rankings are strictly used within particular chapters. Notable members * Patricia Mael, founder of the Akron chapter, Chapter Master * Josephine Croixer, founder of the guild Wealth and income The guild has no central treasury. Each chapter master runs his or her chapter in any which way they like. The chapters do not pay any tithes. If a chapter can not balance it's expenses and income, the guild does not offer any help - it is rather expected that the chapter just closes shop in such circumstances. This practice is to minimize any links that chapters have in order to make shutting the entire operation that much harder. After all if questioned they can deny any and all involvement with each other and since no money has exchanged hands, there's nothing anybody can use to prove otherwise. Famous operations TO-DO Story hooks TO-DO Category:Organizations in Cresia